Wuffy Animatronic
Wuffy is an animatronic created by Daiki Fukada Appearance Wuffy is a odd looking Wolf animatronic. His color scheme consists of blue, white, and light orange. His eyes glow yellow and his teeth are pointed. His two large fangs are yellow, while his back teeth are red, almost crimson, the rest of his teeth are yellow. He is fairly new, so he is not damaged at all. Wuffy constantly tilts his head, this is what he does when observing others, including the player. Locations Wuffy is not a currently active/used Animatronic, so he is stored in the backstage. He has a tendancy to mimic the last seen animatronic, since bonnie is the only one to go into the backstage, he will follow Bonnie out, and can often catch sight of any of the other animatronics. He can possibly end up anywhere in the pizzeria, including pirate's cove. Behavior Wuffy is a AI learning animatronic, so as the week progresses, he gets smarter. While he IS active the first night, he does not attack under any circumstances on the first night. Though he can mimic and learn how the others attack, and even learn toreador march from Freddy, he has his own attack in which he has the ability to PUSH AWAY the attacking animatronic to 'steal the kill", where the player will see a wolf paw grabbing the animatronic and pushing it out of the office, before turning to the player and grabbing him/her. Wuff CAN and WILL enter both doors to get to the player on night 4 and up Wuffy will tap on the glass 3 times before trying to enter the office. WATCH OUT, his eyes will go out to try and trick the player after the third round of tapping. When his AI level is set from 1-3 he will not attack the player, when set from 4-7 he will undertake foxy's mechanics, from 8-12 he will start to appear on both doors. from 13-15 he will start trying to trick the player, from 16-18 he will jam doors and lights almost instantaneously. from 18-20, he give no chance to become harmless and mimic the player rather then jumpscare, and moves towards the office at an alarming rate. Wuff can "Steal a kill" at any AI level, but the chance never goes above 63.7%. Wuff also has the chance to play Toreador March, instead of Freddy, in the right doorway. Wuff tends to play the full version of Toreador March, even if the player does not play dead. History Wuff was created in a lab. An experiment to see just how smart AI could make something. He learns fast, and is always to learn to run and screeee like Foxy by the third night, regardless as to if Foxy actually attacks or not. Wuffy was based off of a dragolf named Daiki Fukada, but they wanted to make Wuffy more "child friendly" and removed the draconian parts, making him seem like a normal wolf. They also added orange to his color scheme to avoid suspicion. Other Facts * Wuffy has a slight chance to mimic the player when he sees him, rather then cause a jumpscare. * Though Wuffy mimics other animatronics, he cannot learn Foxy's "dum dum de dum" song. * Wuffy has a friendship with the following animatronics: Chica, Foxy, Foxxy, and the endoskeleton in the backstage. * Wuffy's voice actually changes througout the week, by the 5th night, he fabricate his own voice, a deep voice, much like Daiki Fukada, the dragolf that Wuffy was secretly based off of. * Wuffy is the only animatronic to have 3 unique jumpscares. One with his normal, teeth chomping jumpscare, the other of him "stealing the kill" and the last one of him playing toreador march, in which his eyes light up inside the office, and he jumps at the played, mouth opened. * Having Wuffy meeting Oliver is a BAD IDEA. Category:Animatronics